Sharing Dislike
by ninopyon
Summary: Naruto mengajak Shikamaru dan Temari untuk menemaninya makan Ramen bersama di Ichiraku. Namun, tidak disangka ternyata ada hal yang tidak disukai oleh Shikamaru ketika sedang makan Ramen bersama mereka. WARNING: ShikaTema, OOC, Cringe, Gaje, dll. Cover by: me


Halo semuanya~

Salam kenal saya Ninopyon~

Ini pertama kalinya saya mampir ke fandom Naruto dan ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya di Fandom Naruto ini. Saya sedang terobsesi sekali sama couple ShikaTema. Kalau menurut saya, mereka couple yang sangat menarik.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manganya yang pada chapter dimana Naruto dan Sakura bertemu Shikamaru dan Temari di Konoha setelah sekian lama.

Kemudian kalau di animenya, Naruto makan ramen setelah latihan tetapi ditemani oleh Iruka. Berhubung di Manganya tidak diceritakan lagi dia makan Ramen sama siapa, akhirnya saya buat saja dia ditemani oleh Shikamaru dan Temari.

Saya juga terinspirasi dari info-info trivial Shikamaru yang dijelaskan kalau Shikamaru itu tidak menyukai makanan sejenis Telur Rebus. Lalu saya teringat, di dalam Ramen juga kan ada telur rebus, jadi yasudah saya buat aja sekalian Fanfic ini dan ujung-ujungnya jadi ShikaTema deh

Maaf kalau ceritanya cringe, gaje banget dan penggunaan bahasa yang tidak enak dibaca T_T

Saya masih newbie dalam membuat cerita

Enjor The Story~

* * *

~ **Sharing Dislike~**

 **Disclaimer:** © Naruto Shippuden by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Cringe, Pemilihan kata yang tidak bagus, dll

 **I just own this story**

* * *

 _ **Pagi Hari di Kedai Ichiraku Ramen**_

Sudah sekitar dua setengah tahun sejak perginya Naruto dan Jiraiya dari Konoha, dan sejak itulah Ichiraku Ramen tidak pernah didatangi oleh seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pirang dan juga dikenal sebagai Kyuubi yang dahulu sangat ditakuti oleh warga Konoha.

Warga konoha lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Naruto akan berpikiran bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang harus dijauhi karena di dalam tubuhnya terdapat segel siluman rubah ekor sembilan. Kecuali pemilik kedai Ramen Ichiraku bernama Teuchi, dia tahu betul bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang tidak seperti orang lain pikirkan.

"Ayah, aku mendengar kabar katanya kemarin Naruto sudah kembali ke Konoha bersama dengan Jiraiya-sama." Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang berbicara kepada ayahnya sambil membersihkan piring yang kotor.

"Benarkah itu Ayame? Kalau memang dia adalah Naruto pasti hari ini juga dia akan berkunjung untuk makan Ramen disini." Seorang pemilik kedai Ichiraku Ramen sekaligus seorang ayah dari gadis tersebut nampaknya sangat senang mendengarkan kabar dari putrinya mengenai kedatangan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, siap-siap saja kita akan kedatangan pelanggan yang sudah lama tidak pernah datang kesini." Nampaknya Ayame juga terlihat senang dengan kedatanga Naruto kembali ke Konoha

"Kau benar sekali, hari ini mungkin aku akan memberikannya topping ekstra untuknya dan sesukanya."

"Ayah! Apakah itu tidak berlebihan?" Ayame nampaknya sedikit terkejut dengan ungkapan ayahnya barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja ini adalah ucapan selamat datang kembali di Konoha dari kita" Teuchi berkata dan tersenyum kepada Ayame.

* * *

 _ **Sore hari di shopping district Konoha**_

Konoha memang salah satu desa yang sangat terlihat 'hidup' dibandingkan dengan beberapa desa ninja lainnya. Bahkan di sore hari pun daerah sekitaran shopping district masih banyak warga yang terlihat. Naruto dan Sakura sedang berjalan di daerah tersebut bermaksud untuk istirahat di suatu kedai karena seharian ini mereka telah berlatih sebagai team 7 untuk menguji hasil latihan mereka selama dua tahun lebih ini.

"Dasar Kakashi-sensei, selalu saja ada alasan kalau kita memintanya untuk mentraktir kita makan." Keluhan seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan raut wajah kesal karena ulah gurunya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang setelah dipaksa oleh wanita tersebut untuk mentraktir makan murid-muridnya.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, karena kita sangat lelah hari ini setelah seharian latihan, bagaimana kalau kita makan Ramen di Ichiraku saja?" Dengan wajah yang terlihat senang, Pria berambut pirang itu berusaha mengajak wanita berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan Ramen jika kau yang mentraktirku." Setelah kalimat tersebut didengar oleh Naruto, dirinya langsung mengecheck isi dari dompetnya yang ternyata tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"ah…. Kalau soal itu, bagaimana kalau aku bayar setengahnya saja untuk kamu? Ehehehe"

"Hah? Kalau begitu kita tidak usah makan Ramen bersama saja, lagipula aku ingin makan makanan manis."

'padahal ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk berkencan dengan Sakura' Naruto berkata dalam hati kecilnya mengenai kekecewaannya terhadap ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Ah bukankah itu Shikamaru dan Temari-san?" Seraya Naruto menegok kearah yang Sakura maksud.

"Shikamaru! Temari-san! Kemarilah! Coba kau lihat siapa dia?"

Pria berkuncir hitam itu berpikir sejenak terhadap pria yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Kemudian dirinya langsung sadar bahwa pria berambut pirang itu adalah temannya yang sudah lama pergi dari Konoha.

"Naruto? Oi kau Naruto kan? Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu! Apakah kau masih saja bodoh seperti dulu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku sudah berubah dari yang sebelumnya!"

"Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak berubah!" Sakura langsung spontan mengatakan bahwa Naruto masih sama saja bodoh seperti dahulu.

"Ah sudah aku duga…" Shikamaru sudah menduga apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura

"Sakura-chan, kau terlalu berlebihan…"

"Tunggu dulu, kau sedang apa jalan di tempat seperti ini, Shikamaru? Jangan bilang kau sedang kencan juga dengan _Suna no Neechan_ [1] ini~" Kalimat usil dari Naruto serentak membuat wanita berkuncir empat berambut pirang itu spontan menjawab dengan nada agak tidak suka dengan ucapan Naruto.

"hah? jangan bercanda! Kenapa aku harus berkencan dengan laki-laki seperti dia! Kami kemari hanya kebetulan saja memang arah penginapanku adalah melewati jalan ini. Dan aku ke Konoha memang ada urusan mengenai ujian Chuunin yang akan datang nanti." Temari berusaha menyadarkan Naruto dari kesalahpahaman yang dipikirkannya

"Wanita ini datang ke Konoha karena dia dan aku akan menjadi _proctor_ di ujian Chuunin yang akan datang nanti." Shikamaru mempertegas kalimat yang sudah diucapkan oleh rekan misi nya.

Setelah sekian banyak pembicaraan mereka tentang ujian Chuunin yang akan datang dan akhirnya membuat Naruto sangat sedih karena hanya dirinya saja yang masih tidak dinyatakan sebagai ninja dengan tingkat Chuunin, kemudian Naruto teringat kembali dengan keinginannya untuk makan Ramen hari ini.

"Ohiya, bagaimana Sakura-chan? Ayolah kita makan Ramen saja…. aku tidak mau makan sendirian." Naruto masih memohon kepada Sakura untuk menemaninya makan Ramen bersama.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin makan makanan manis. Kau makan Ramen saja sendiri. Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan yah. Sampai jumpa Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari-san." Kemudian Sakura langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

' _huft padahal ini kesempatan bagus agar aku tidak makan Ramen sendirian di Ichiraku…'_

'"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Shikamaru bertanya kepada temannya karena dia terlihat murung dan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku punya ide! Oi Shikamaru, bagaimana kalau kau makan ramen bersamaku? Sekalian aku akan beritahu kamu soal jurus terbaru milikku."

"Makan Ramen? tapi hari ini aku adalah seorang _escort_ dari wanita ini. Aku ditugaskan oleh _Godaime_ untuk menjadi pengawalnya selama dia ada di Konoha ini, jadi aku tidak bisa menerima ajakkan darimu, Naruto."

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua saja ikut menemaniku makan Ramen! Yah meskipun aku agak cemburu sih karena keberadaan kalian berdua yang nampaknya seperti orang yang sedang kencan." Naruto masih jengkel dengan mereka berdua. Dengan mengajak mereka berdua, berarti seakan-akan Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah seekor nyamuk diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau merepotkan sekali, sudah dibilang kami tidak sedang berkencan. Bagaimana dengan kamu Temari? Kau tidak keberatan jika kita hari ini makan Ramen bersama Naruto?"

"hmmm, karena aku belum pernah makan Ramen di Konoha sebelumnya, aku jadi tertarik dengan ajakkannya." Shikamaru terkejut dengan jawaban Temari yang tidak dia duga. Padahal dirinya hanya menduga kalau Temari akan menolak ajakan dari Naruto karena hari yang sudah semakin gelap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo kita makan Ramen Ichiraku sekarang juga!"

' _tch dasar Naruto dan Temari, merepotkan saja... yah apa boleh buat, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu Naruto dan juga Temari sepertinya menginginkannya. Lebih baik aku tidak menolak ajakkannya.'_ Shikamaru berkata dalam hati. Dirinya memang selalu menganggap semua hal merepotkan baginya. Tetapi bukan berarti dirinya tidak menyukai ajakkan Naruto atau bahkan tidak suka dengan keinginan Temari. Melainkkan dirinya memang tidak pandai mengungkapkan rasa antusiasnya terhadap sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

* * *

 _ **Kedai Ichiraku Ramen**_

" _Irasshaimasen_ " Seorang pria tua pemilik kedai Ichiraku Ramen menyambut kedatangan pelanggannya.

"Teuchi-san, kau kenal aku siapa kan?"

"Naruto? Oi kau benar Naruto kan? Sudah lama sekali rasanya. Kau terlihat lebih tampanan sekarang."

"Ahahaha kau bisa saja. Aku datang ke Konoha dari kemarin dan aku baru sempat untuk berkunjung ke sini hari ini. Rasanya kedai ini tidak pernah berubah yah dari sejak terakhir kali aku kemari. Aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipi Ramen Ichiraku ini."

"Ramen disini pun rasanya tidak berubah. Masih enak seperti dahulu! Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto. Tidak biasanya kamu datang kemari hanya mengajak Shikamaru dan wanita lain selain Sakura. Ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"Sakura menolak ajakkanku untuk kemari…"

"Ahahaha jadi hari ini kamu akhirnya mengajak Shikamaru dan… etto… apakah wanita ini pacarmu, Shikamaru?"

"Paman bisa saja, dia adalah Sabaku no Temari, kakak dari Kazekage kelima." Shikamaru menjelaskan tentang identitas wanita yang berada di sampingnya

"Kazekage? AH maafkan atas kelancangan saya, nona. Saya tidak tahu kalau anda adalah seorang kakak dari Kazekage Gaara."

"Tidak apa-apa, pak. Aku sudah beberapa kali dikira sebagai pacar dari pria pemalas ini jadi sudah tidak aneh lagi kalau orang lain berpikiran seperti itu." Temari hanya tersenyum kepada pemilik kedai Ramen tersebut.

"Oi Shikamaru, _Suna no Neechan_ , ayo kalian duduk dan pesan ramen yang kalian inginkan, tapi maaf yah aku tidak bisa mentraktir kalian ehehehe. Oh iya, Paman. Aku pesan ramen yang seperti biasanya yah! Yang porsi besar." Naruto tidak sabar dengan Ramen buatan Teuchi kemudian mengajak Shikamaru dan Temari untuk langsung duduk di kedai Ichiraku. Akhirnya mereka duduk di kedai bagian kursi paling depan yang berhadapan langsung dengan pembuat ramennya. Shikamaru duduk diposisi tengah antara Naruto dan Temari.

"Temari, kau mau pesan apa? Oh iya kau belum pernah kemari yah sebelumnya?"

"Aku masih bingung, samakan saja pesananku denganmu, Shikamaru."

"hah? Merepotkan sekali… aku saja masih tidak tahu harus memesan apa."

"hmmm kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini? Sepertinya ini enak."

Setelah mereka memesan, beberapa menit kemudian Ramen yang mereka pesan telah tersaji di hadapan masing-masing. Terlihat mangkuk Ramen yang berada di hadapan mereka sangat penuh dengan topping _Chashu_ [2] dan _Nitamago_ [3] _._

"waaaaah! Kenapa toppingnya banyak sekali, paman?"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan selamat datang kembali di Konoha dari Ichiraku, dan untuk Shikamaru dan Temari-san, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan minta maaf saya atas kelancangan saya tadi hahaha."

"Paman tidak usah seperti itu… padahal aku dan Temari tidak mempermasalahkan hal tadi."

"Oh jadi kalian beneran tidak masalah kalau kalian beneran sedang berkencan?" lagi-lagi Naruto usil menduga mereka benar-benar berkencan

"Hey Naruto jangan bercanda lagi!" nampaknya Temari sedikit kesal dengan kalimat usil yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto.

' _Kenapa kamu sangat jutek sekali kalau denganku, Suna no Neechan..._ ' Naruto berkata kecil namun terdengar oleh telinga Shikamaru.

"Ah kalian ini merepotkan saja… lebih baik kita makan saja, tidak usah berdebat."

"ah! Kau benar Shikamaru! _Ittadakimasu_ ~" Terdengan suara seruputan dari Naruto yang sedang menikmati Ramen.

"Wah benar-benar enak sekali Ramen Ichiraku ini!" Naruto senang sekali akhirnya ia dapat mencicipi makanan kesukaannya di kedai Ramen favoritnya di Konoha.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Temari? Apakah kau menyukainya?" Shikamaru bertanya kepada Temari yang berada di samping kirinya mengenai rasa dari Ramen yang telah mereka pesan.

"Wah rasanya benar-benar berbeda sekali…. Aku belum pernah merasakan Ramen seenak ini sebelumnya." Temari terkagum dengan Ramen yang baru saja ia cicipi. Dirinya belum pernah merasakan Ramen yang sangat berbeda ini. Meskipun dia sering mengunjungi kedai Ramen lain, baru kali ini dia merasakan bedanya rasa Ramen milik kedai Ichiraku.

"Benarakan? Ramen Ichiraku memang Ramen yang paling enak di dunia!" terlihat Naruto sangat bangga mengucapkan kalimat tersebut karena sudah mengajak Tamari untuk makan di kedai Ichiraku.

"Ahahaha kau bisa saja Naruto." Teuchi senang mendengarkan pujian dari Naruto tentang rasa Ramen dari kedainya terhadap tamu terhormat dari desa _Suna_ itu.

Mereka bertiga menikmati hidangan Ramen special yang diberikan ekstra _topping_ oleh pemilik kedai tersebut dan sambil mengobrol maupun berbicara mengenai apa saja yang telah mereka alami selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Bahkan tidak hanya mereka bertiga saja yang bercerita, pemilik kedainya pun ikut bercerita kepada para pelanggannya.

"hee… jadi benarkah itu, paman? Aku baru tahu kalau selama ini…."

Selagi Naruto dan Teuchi sedang asyik mengobrol, Shikamaru berbicara pelan kepada Temari yang suaranya hanya terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

'Oi Temari, apakah kau masih lapar? Aku ingin membagikan _Nitamago_ di Ramenku ini untukmu.'

'hah? Kenapa diberikan kepadaku? Kenapa tidak diberikan kepada Naruto saja…'

'Aku tidak suka dengan telur rebus. Kalau aku memberikannya kepada Naruto, aku tidak enak dengan Teuchi-san yang sudah memberikkan topping yang banyak ini kepada kita.'

'apa boleh buat… baiklah berikan saja kepadaku'

Kemudian Shikamaru langsung memindahkan _Nitamago_ yang berada di mangkuk Ramennya ke mangkuk Ramen Temari. Naruto melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh teman di sebelah kirinya itu.

"Oi Shikamaru, kenapa kau memberikkan semua topping _Nitamago_ mu kepada _Suna no Neechan_?" Tanya Naruto heran kepada Shikamaru.

"Temari sangat menyukai telur rebus ini, jadi aku berikan saja kepadanya." Shikamaru hanya menjawab seadanya. Dirinya berpikir kalau menjawab seperti ini akan lebih aman dibandingkan dia berkata jujur bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai telur rebus atau _Nitamago_ yang ada di Ramennya.

"Tuh kan! Kau baik sekali kepada _Suna no Neechan_ sampai-sampai rela membagikan makanan kesuakaannya, seperti pasangan saja."

Serentak wajah Shikamaru dan Temari memerah dengan ucapan Naruto barusan. Shikamaru tidak menyangka bahwa rencanyanya akan mendapati respon seperti itu dari Naruto. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa kalimat yang dirinya ucapkan tadi sangatlah salah. Wajar saja, karena Shikamaru meskipun dikenal sebagai ninja yang paling pintar di Konoha tetapi tidak pernah sama sekali merasakan bagaimana perasaan sepasang kekasih yang saling berbagi makanan yang disukai.

' _tch dasar Naruto bodoh, aku jadi tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi kalau sudah begini…'_ Shikamaru berkata dalam hati.

"Tuh wajah kalian memerah! Ahahahahaa sudah kuduga kalian pasti diam-diam ternyata memang sudah jadian yah!"

"Naruto…, hentikan bercandaanmu itu.." Shikamaru langsung memegang pundak Temari agar dia tidak lebih jengkel dengan candaan Naruto dan Temari pun langsung diam dengan tindakan Shikamaru.

"Ah kalian ini merepotkan….. sudahlah jangan ribut di kedai ini, lebih baik kita berbicara hal lain saja yang lebih menyenangkan daripada bercanda mengenai kencan-kencan aku dengan Temari."

Shikamaru tidak mau memperluas masalah itu. Dirinya merasa harus bertanggung jawab terhadap Temari karena telah membuatnya malu dan ikut terlibat dengan masalahnya. Shikamaru tahu betul kalau saja dari awal dia jujur bahwa dia tidak suka dengan telur rebus mungkin Naruto tidak akan berkata usil. Tetapi dia jauh lebih memikirkan perasaan Teuchi pemilik kedai Ichiraku yang kemungkinan akan tersinggung jika dia berkata jujur. Untuk saat ini, Shikamaru akhirnya lebih memilih berbohong yang akhirnya membuat masalah untuk Temari karena akhirnya dia diusili oleh Naruto.

"ahahaha dasar anak muda…" Terlihat senyuman bahagia dari sang pemilik kedai. Dirinya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat keceriaan Naruto dengan mengusili temannya.

Naruto dan yang lainnya akhirnya dengan serius menghabiskan Ramennya masing-masing. Tak disangka, meskipun dia memesan porsi yang besar, rasanya masih tidak cukup kenyang baginya. Apakah ini karena sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak menyantap Ramen dari kedai Ichiraku atau memang dirinya saja yang sangat kelaparan karena seharian ini latihan bersama Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Paman, aku pesan satu porsi lagi dong! Kali ini porsi yang ukuran sedang saja." Naruto meminta Teuchi untuk membuatkannya satu porsi Ramen lagi.

"Aku juga ingin pesan satu porsi lagi." Tak terduga, ternyata Temari juga menginginkan satu porsi Ramen lagi.

"Wah sepertinya _Suna no Neechan_ mulai menyukai Ramen Ichiraku yah."

"hah? Kau serius, Temari?" Shikamaru tidak menyangka bahwa Temari begitu menyukai Ramennya sampai-sampai meminta satu porsi lagi.

"Iya aku serius. Lagipula aku belum pernah makan di Konoha bersama kalian berdua sekaligus. Biasanya kan aku kalau di Konoha hanya makan sendirian atau ada pria pemalas yang menemaniku" Temari tersenyum manis kepada Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Shikamaru yang melihat senyuman milik Temari merasa seperti nostalgia. Tiba-tiba dirinya teringat dengan kejadian dimana Temari telah menolongnya untuk mengalahkan Tayuya ketika Shikamaru ditugaskan oleh Tsunade untuk menjadi captain dalam team mengejar Sasuke. Dalam sekejap, wanita tersebut telah membunuh Tayuya dengan satu kali kibasan dari kipas besar milikknya. Dan pada saat itu pula, pertama kalinya Temari tersenyum manis kepada Shikamaru yang akhirnya membuat Shikamaru merasa lega dengan kehadirannya yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar yah. Akan aku buatkan Ramen special yang kalian inginkan"

* * *

 _ **Malam hari di depan kedai Ichiraku Ramen**_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam dimana seharusnya mereka berada di rumah. Setelah puas mengobrol dan makan Ramen di kedai Ichiraku, akhirnya mereka bertiga memutsukan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kecuali Shikamaru, dia harus mengantarkan wanita yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya ke penginapan tempatnya untuk tinggal sementara di Konoha.

"sampai Jumpa Shikamaru dan _Suna no Neechan_ , terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan Ramen hari ini. Jangan kapok-kapok yah makan disini bersamaku lagi."

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto. Hati-hati di jalan." Shikamaru menyampaikan ucapan perpisahannya setelah hampir seharian menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"Yup! Kalian berdua juga hati-hati di jalan!" Setelah berkata tersebut, Naruto berlari kecil meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Temari berdua.

Akhirnya tinggal tersisa mereka berdua. Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan saling berdampingan menuju penginapan tempat istirahat Temari. Selama di perjalanan, tiba-tiba Temari menanyakan hal yang tadi telah terjadi di kedai Ramen tempat mereka makan.

"Oi Shikamaru."

"hmm ada apa?"

"Jadi maksud kamu memberikan telur di Ramenmu kepadaku karena biar mereka tidak berpikiran kalau kamu tidak suka dengan telur itu melainkan mereka akan berpikiran bahwa kamu adalah laki-laki yang baik hati yang rela memberikan makanan kesukaan perempuannya?" Tanya Temari dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau cerdas juga, sebenarnya rencanaku tadi bukan seperti itu. Aku berkata demikian agar tidak membuat pemilik kedai itu tersinggung dengan ketidak sukaanku terhadap telur rebus yang telah dia berikan yang menurutku itu terlalu banyak. Tapi ternyata aku tidak menduga bahwa Naruto akan mengatakan bahwa aku berlagak seperti pria yang rela memberikan makanannya karena wanita sehingga ujung-ujungnya membuat kamu tidak nyaman dengan kalimat candaannya mengenai kencan bodoh diantara kita…"

"Jadi begitu yah… ternyata kau sampai memikirkan hal seperti itu juga, hehe" Temari tersenyum usil kepada Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja… maaf yah jika kejadian tadi tidak membuat kamu nyaman." Shikamaru berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hmmm bagaimana kalau sebagai permohonan maafnya, aku ingin sebelum ke penginapan kau menemaniku makan dango dahulu!"

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Kau baru saja mengabiskan 2 porsi Ramen tadi…"

"Aku bilang aku ingin kau menemaniku untuk makan dango dahulu sebelum sampai ke penginapanku, hey _escort_ -kun"

"hah… kau ini benar-benar wanita merepotkan… kau memanfaatkanku karena hari ini aku adalah pengawalmu selama di Konoha kan… baiklah apa boleh buat, aku harus menjalankan tugasku sebagai pengawal wanita merepotkan ini dengan baik."

"hehehe terima kasih, Shikamaru~ oh iya! Karena kau telah membuatku malu tadi, aku ingin kau yang mentraktirku yah untuk makan dango nanti~"

"aduh… baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu makan dango malam ini. Lagipula aku berhutang budi kepadamu karena telah membuatmu malu ketika makan Ramen tadi"

"Okay, sudah diputuskan! Kalau begitu ayo kita cepat menuju kedai dango sekarang! Aku takut sebelum kita kesana, kedainya sudah tutup."

"iya, iya… dasar wanita merepotkan. Kau jangan makan dango terlalu banyak, nanti kau akan membuatku bangkrut."

"Enak saja! aku tidak akan makan sebanyak yang kau duga tahu! Aku hanya ingin sedikit dessert sebagai makanan penutup setelah Ramen. Hehe" Temari tersenyum bahagia kepada Shikamaru karena mau menuruti keinginannya.

Shikamaru yang jarang-jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar makan bersama dengan temannya karena kesibukkannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya yang sangat pemalas dan selalu tidak ingin berurusan dengan kegiatan yang merepotkan malah berujung sebalikknya.

Semenjak dirinya dipromosikan sebagai Ninja dengan kelas Chuunin, Shikamaru selalu terlibat dengan misi-misi yang begitu merepotkan baginya. Kemudian, karena kesibukkannya itu membuat dirinya jarang menghabiskan waktunya dengan kerabat satu teamnya seperti Ino dan Chouji.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama rekan satu teamnya saja sangat jarang, apalagi dengan teman lain seperti Kiba, Shino, Neji, dan Lee. Atau bahkan menghabiskan waktu bersama perempuan saja tidak pernah ada waktu baginya.

Berbeda dengan Temari, kemunculannya di setiap misi yang ditugaskan kepada Shikamaru membuat Shikamaru mau tidak mau harus berurusan dengan wanita yang dikenal sebagai seorang kakak perempuan dari kazekage kelima ini. Kedekatan mereka berlanjut ketika mereka berdua ditempatkan pada satu divisi sebagai _proctor_ untuk ujian Chuunin. Dan sampai pada saat ini, mereka pun terlibat di divisi yang sama untuk mengurus ujian Chuunin yang akan datang.

Sehingga tanpa disadari, Shikamaru memang jauh lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama wanita yang dianggapnya sebagai wanita yang merepotkan meskipun waktu tersebut hanya dihabiskan untuk sekedar urusan dari misi mereka.

Namun, berbeda dengan hari ini, mereka secara tidak langsung dengan kehadiran Naruto kembali ke Konoha dan berkat ajakkannya juga, Shikamaru dan Temari akhirnya menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama-sama diluar dari urusan pekerjaan mereka. Entah perasaan aneh apa yang dialami Shikamaru, dia merasa bahwa berkat Naruto lah dia jadi merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan baginya bersama dengan Temari.

 **-The End-**

* * *

Karena saya menggunakan beberapa istilah asing, berikut ada beberapa catatannya:

 **[1] Suna no Neechan** : sebenarnya saya bingung, di animenya atau manganya si Naruto gak pernah manggil Temari seinget saya… saya menggunakan sebutan Suna no Neechan karena Naruto emang identik nyebut nama orang dengan nama panggilan seenak jidatnya lol. Dan kebetulan saya pernah baca Doujin dimana Naruto manggil si Temari dengan Sebutan _Suna no Neechan_ yang kalau diartikan sih jadi "Kakak perempuan negeri pasir".

 **[2] Chashu** : sejenis topping ramen yang terbuat dari darging (babi).

 **[3] Nitamago** : telur rebus yang biasanya ada di ramen.

Akhirnya selesai juga cerita yang cringe dan gaje ini

Mohon maaf kalau banyak sekali kekurangannya

Kritik dan Saran melalui review sangat saya butuhkan untuk pembuatan fanfic berikutnya

Tapi jangan yang pedas-pedas yah eheheheh *banyak maunya*

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai selesai ^^

 **Regards,**

 **Ninopyon**


End file.
